Resident Evil:Afterlife
by Silhouetted-MELANCHOLY
Summary: After the happenings concerning 'Los Illuminados', a much more powerful virus has spread across the land of Fort Ridge! New creations and a secret containing the fall of Umbrella's main facility has leaked out. Will the group be able to escape unharmed?


_**Resident Evil: Afterlife**_

_**This story takes place 2 years after Resident Evil 4 and will have a few of some of the characters from, Resident Evil 2. The monster information that you do not know of (new monster to you) are creations I have come up with and some may be an evolved form of an already made-up creature! The characters listed below are all my characters along with a few new things!!**_

_Character Profile_

_**Jessica Reed** --- The main protagonist; attends Nelson High School in Fort Ridge, USA. She escaped the infested school with only a few other survivors as they take cover in an old police station. Her mother is missing during the t-viral outbreak within the town and now Jessica is searching for her father, Evan Reed; one of the scientists working for Umbrella._

_**Trevor Gray** --- A senior in High School, who along with a few other students escapes the zombie infested school. He is known for his laid-back nature but is known for his unusual outbursts. He goes with Jessica to search for her father..._

_**Cole Gibson** --- Is an irrational boy by nature but can also be caring at times, he is one of the survivors but never tells the escaping group that he is infected for fear that they would leave him behind. He begins to slowly spread the virus further and before they knew it, half of the group is already at the mercy of the T-virus and the others are forced to keep them in a contained room._

_**Sheriff .J. McDonald** --- A police officer that was patrolling the area and before he knew it zombies had swarmed around his police cruiser and he had no other choice but to escape by foot and hide out in the abandoned police station where he eventually met up with Jessica's small group._

_**Melissa Palmer** --- One of the students that escapes with her life. She lost her brother due to the T-viral outbreak and was later infected with it and soon after died before coming back to life and stalking the group._

_**Evan Reed** --- The antagonist; father of Jessica Reed who is searching for a way to get to him. He was responsible for the viral outbreak in both Raccoon City and Fort Ridge. In the end he injects himself with a great amount of the T-virus and dies slowly before coming back to life as an humanoid creature known as S.A.-01_

_**Mr. Hart** --- A science teacher that was in the middle of his lesson before one of his students began to have convulsions before falling to the ground and laying there for a minute or two. The students begin to panic as a few more of them have convulsions and slowly die before they get up and attack all of the other students. Mr. Hart makes mental notes of the mutation of the infected which proves to be a great help to the group._

_**Ms. D. Burns** --- A regular phys-ed teacher for Nelson High School before the outbreak where she sought refuge with her class within an equipment room, serving as a hiding spot from the herd of zombies. She and Mr. Hart's science class meet up in the gym and they escape to the police station. Jessica takes note that Ms. Burns knows quite a lot about what's going on in Fort Ridge (Outbreak). She keeps quiet however until they are about to escape from the infested Police Station... It would seem, according to her, that she was a lab researcher for Umbrella but quit after hearing about their new line of bio-weapons and after the T-Viral outbreak that reeked havoc on Raccoon City!_

_**List of Enemies**_

_**Zombie** --- Any person that has been infected with the T-Virus and turns into a reanimated corpse of themselves. Flesh may be missing around areas of the body as well as body parts. Decaying and rotting soon following after the mutation. They don't have any attacking skills except for grabbing living humans and gnawing on their flesh to satisfy their hunger. A person can become infected with the T-Virus if they are bitten by these zombies or scratched by them as well as their infected blood entering their system, (ie: eyes, mouth, open wounds or cuts)_

_**Cerberus (MA-39)** --- Usually a Doberman lab rat that Umbrella tested out their experiments on. Later in the T-Viral stage, the dog begins to mutate and loses flesh in areas as well as bones protruding from its body (ie: ribcage) A few police hounds became infected with the T-Virus from contaminated food or from infected blood exposure._

_**B.O.W.** --- One of Umbrella's successes; by combining a fertilized human ovum with reptilian DNA and then implanting the T-Virus into the newly created creature. Much like a hunter, B.O.W.s are known for the quick and agile speed as well for their protruding claws that they use as a weapon. B.O.W. Is also resistant to any attacks and it will take some time before this creature is brought down._

_**Crimson Head** --- The remainder of the dead zombie corpse that comes back to life but is much more mutated and can run as well as use claw attacks to damage an opponent. The only way to prevent a zombie from turning into a crimson head once its killed is the remove the head or burn the corpse._

_**I.T.** --- More known as 'IT', is an experiment further created by Umbrella. It was known to be one of Umbrella's ultimate bio-weapons! In the early stages of the mutation the creature was already beginning to pose as a problem but Umbrella continued on with the experiment. Being able to infect humans and animals by dropping small parasitic creatures from their body and allowing them to attach to a human or animal host until it burrows within the skin and lays dormant for sometime. Umbrella was unaware that a few scientists were infected with this and carried the parasite until the later stages of the parasitic mutation. The parasite grows within the human host and later when it is ready to emerge, the host may bleed in areas of the body before the parasite is able to be seen and by then it is already in the second stage of mutation and has grown in size. Usually the host is long dead before the parasite is about to emerge and their body is used by the grown parasite to use at its whim. The only way to kill the parasite within a hosts' body is to expose it to a cold temperature, this must be done of course while the parasite is in its early growth stages and before it reaches the desired area for it to lay dormant in, near, or on. It usually takes up to 5 hours for the parasite to move into later stages of its growth and another 3 hours before it feeds off of whatever heat is in the body and emerges soon after where it is resistant to the cold environment._

_**I.T.O.** --- The last and final stage of 'IT'. This creature is able to live away from a human host and attack whenever it deems necessary. Due to the new T-Viral serum, 'IT' was injected with it while still in its early stages of mutation and ultimately sped up the mutating process as well as making the creature almost indestructible to mere weapons (ie: Guns and bombs)_

_'IT', while still in its final stages of mutation, had to be contained and kept within a special cell for later experimental uses and for growth in mutation. In this stage, the creature is unable to drop parasites from its body but some may stay within in it until 'IT' dies within this stage or moves into the final stage of mutation. _

_**B.P.E. (IT-03)** --- This is the last stage of mutation in 'IT'. With its expandable body parts, this makes 'B.P.E.' a difficult enemy to bring down. This was the last stage of mutation before it was injected with a large amount of the T-Virus to better help it. Much like a snake, B.P.E. tastes the air in order to find its food. What makes this creature most frightening is its large spiky tongue that deals a great amount of damage. It has a hard shell like exterior and can abandon its layer of skin anytime it has been cracked or damaged in any way. This creature can only drop parasites when it is in the final stage of mutation to ensure that they stay alive in the environment longer before finding a suitable host to burrow within. B.P.E. is known for its killer speed which makes it almost impossible to follow let alone try to shoot it or damage it. Though, B.P.E. does not like high frequency sounds and therefore will render it immobile for a while which makes it the perfect time to attack it. B.P.E. has a small eye near the nape of the neck which gives it its one true weakness and aids it if anything is coming up from behind it._

_**V1 Fragmentators** --- This creature has been created from either a single human body part or an entire human, either dead or alive. The T-Virus is injected within the part of the body or in the bloodstream of the host and takes time before it circulates the entire body part or entire host. When it has entered every section of the body part or host the skin begins to resemble almost a sharp and scaly feeling which can cut human skin with its roughness. From the severed body part grows the rest of the creature (V1) until it is fully grown and mobile; from the entire host (body) the creature appears to give the skin a dark colour in areas of the body as flesh begins to fall off to make room for the scales. The 'V1' mainly attacks the neck of its enemy and or head; small razor like teeth help aid the ripping apart flesh and bones (organs). It is believed that 'Fragmentators' are an evolved form of the 'regenerators' only with more speed and without the living parasites within its body. 'V1' has the ability to clone itself (Fragmentation) and therefore creates more of these creatures. If a body part of a Fragmentator is severed and not properly eliminated (burn, destroyed) a new Fragmentator can grow in its place, thus why Fragmentators are so hard to kill the first time around._

_**S.A.0-1** --- The humanoid creature that used to be Evan Reed before he was injected with the Virus and later mutated into a monster. This creature is able to burrow underground and attack at ones feet or even pull them in under as he devours the body, leaving nothing behind. This creature must stay underground in its early stages of mutation since it is not very agile and lacks in strength, by staying underground and pulling its food under it makes it fast and an instant kill. There are two stages to this biological experiment._

_**S.A.0-2** --- The second stage of the infected Even Reeds, now completely looking nothing like the man and taking on a much more different shape with small, yet sharp claws on its main hands and 2 tentacles on either side of his body which makes him able to grab things from far away as well as climb walls and other objects. If this creature is attacked and damage is done, acid sprays out from the wound and may even shoot out at the opponent and burn his or her skin, ultimately infecting them with the T-Virus since it has also been found in the stomach acid of it. If a person is attacked with the acid and it burns through their flesh, they will ultimately mutate into the same creature Even Reeds became but infection can also be spread through scratching or biting a person which later turns the person into a zombie. _

_**C.B.Virus (Chemical. Bio. Virus)** --- This is a new experimental virus that Umbrella had been working on. It tested as unsuccessful and therefore Umbrella abandoned the project. Though, due to the viral outbreak within the lab itself, a mixture of infected blood and saliva of both a zombie and an unfinished Bio-Weapon mixed within the Virus and caused a chemical change which resulted in the discovery of a super virus that can infect people by the second and mutate them by the minute no matter how strong their immune system is. This virus was later discovered by one of Umbrella's top scientists when he watched the quick mutation of a mere Doberman who had licked the fused substance from the floor. The virus is very powerful and only a small dose can infect a person within a minute of it either entering the digestive system or bloodstream as well as other various ways of getting within the body (Skin contact, eyes, nose, inhalation through mouth, within cuts) Thus, the large amount of ways for the Virus to enter the body and the quickness of its infection to take place is what makes it the super virus and also very dangerous. Once someone is infected, their eyes will begin to dilate and bleed as well as their skin turning inside out and their bone structure changing in sizes. The virus is known to make an infected person feel better than before and show no signs of infection like with the T-Virus (Skin discoloration and weakness) The first stage of mutation is a faint rash covering the body and then a painful skin change as well as most of the organs and body structure. These so called 'Zombies' have in-human strength and speed as well as their adapted brain. The mutated person can understand what others are saying but cannot speak themselves. They run fast and can handle a normal weapon such as knives and guns. If the infected person is not killed, the virus while further take charge and cause an outbreak within the body which begins to change them physically and internally. Coating their brain with a thick liquid which later hardens and stops any damage from being done to it and ultimately prevents it from dieing instantly from head shots. By now (2nd stage) their spinal cord will begin to protrude from the skin and sharp bones will stick out from it which can deal a great amount of damage. Though they have no claws, their teeth have sharpened and grown in size as well as become strong and will be impossible to break. In order to kill the Super Zombie, one must either burn the body or encase it within a cold environment which will not only freeze the actual zombie, but the coldness will slowly destroy the C.B.Virus within the bloodstream and therefore the super zombie will only be a dead corpse. Even if the super zombie is frozen to a point where the virus running through its veins has stopped and destroyed and a person un-thaws it, the super zombie will remain as a reanimated corpse and will not come back to life._

_**C.B.Anti-Virus** --- The serum in which stops the flow of the Virus within the infected person's veins and destroys any of the Virus found within the bloodstream and therefore the Virus is rendered back to its original concept which is ineffective and therefore cannot infect anyone. This must take place during the early stages of Viral exposure. Once the ant-virus is injected within the bloodstream it takes numerous minutes before it will take effect and force the body to vomit any remnants of the virus. If this anti-virus is taken in large quantities the infected persons' immune system becomes weaker than before and will ultimately lead to death because it is overpowering everything in the body and soiling the blood therefore certain organs will begin to die. Though, scientists have tried to reverse the reanimation stage (Zombie) the anti-virus used to cure someone of being infected with the C.B.Virus cannot be used the same way to cure someone who has been infected with the T-Virus or bitten by a zombie or other such thing. It will only slow down the process for a limited amount of time (6 hours) but the person will at the same time feel more fatigue than ever before. _

_**Ax-E3** --- This creature got its name from the large ax like arms it has which swing down on the enemy and can sever a body part with just one hit. Ax was accidentally created due to the outbreak within Umbrella Lab and emerges from its pod that it was being experimented in. Ax can adapt to its surroundings very well (More night than day) the only thing that you would be able to see would be Ax's distinguished glowing red eyes. This creature was said to be the cause of the outbreak within Umbrella Lab and thus escaped. Ax has a strong scent that it gives off wherever it goes which makes it more noticeable. The smell is like burnt rotted corpse._

_**Mothus** --- A gigantic moth like creature that attaches its offspring to the backs of humans and awaits them to hatch. This creature also gives off a powder that can easily be inhaled which would result in the persons' lungs becoming poisoned. _

_**Twin 02** --- This particular experiment had gone array and thus resulted in taking the lives of both William Vanderburgh and Douglas Vanderburgh, both of which were brothers and had a ton of genetic diseases which would have taken their lives if not for the Scientists at Umbrella. They supported the fact that the twins would be injected with the T-Virus to make them stronger and hopefully rid themselves of the life threatening disease passed down through the Vanderburgh family. This T-Virus differed from the original virus although it was weaker, in order for it to take complete affect they would need to inject more into their bloodstream. Mr. Vanderburgh had given the boys completely over to Umbrella for the time being and when they returned perfectly healthy all went wrong. The last and final dose of the T-Virus had gone array and instead mutated them so much that Umbrella had to take them to their Lab where they conducted more experiments; the boys were contained in a single, large pod for experimental purposes. Umbrella had then after injected the G-Virus within the twins and watched the affects take place. Their bodies morphed together (ie. Back to back) with only 2 feet, 4 arms and 2 heads, the legs seemed to have formed together to become one set. After this took place, Umbrella began to make notes of the effects of the G-Virus for later uses as they continued to hold the twins within their pod. When the creature became too strong, it broke free and searched for a host. Since the G-Virus can only be transmitted to another living thing by being directly injected into someone, the twins someone follow their instincts and return home where they implant a single parasite into the chest cavity of their father. A parasite can only live in the host and take over their body if the host has the same DNA as the original, in this case the twins. Umbrella searches for the twins but cannot find them (They left the manor and entered the sewer system) Umbrella bring back Mr. Vanderburgh, who is infected with the G-Virus since his body is accepting the parasite instead of rejecting it in some cases. Umbrella set him up in a pod where they watch the growth of the new and improved mutant as the parasite takes complete control over the body. _

_**Snarl T-01** --- Is the success of the T-Veronica Virus that had been injected into a simple person. In order for this virus to be successful and stay within the body instead of deteriorate the brain cells and ultimately kill the host, Umbrella had to keep the infected person in cryogenic sleep for sometime to give the virus a chance to circulate the body properly and incubate. The T-Veronica Virus was fused with the DNA of a Boa Constrictor which will later mutate the host's body into a reptilian form. With this virus the host is able to transform their body at their will instead of having to be forcibly changed due to the nature of the G-Virus and T-Virus. Snarl T-01 was kept in cryogenic sleep for 10 years but was never set free due to the outbreak within Umbrella Lab since there was no one to set the creature free so it continued to sleep and the virus continued to incubate within the host further until it mutated and became a stronger virus and ultimately a much stronger Bio-Weapon. Snarl T-01 takes the form of a normal human but with inhuman strength as well as resistance to normal weapons and firearms. Snarl T-01 can take the mutated shape of a snake and human fused together; the body begins to change immensely to form that of a huge twin-headed snake with 2 tails and oddly enough, arms to grab at the victim. 4 large fangs protrude from the gums of the mouth, 2 on top and 2 on bottom as well as rough scales that make it impossible to injure with guns alone. Bombs would be effective against this creature as well as shooting at the mouth and the nearly invisible head of the host near the chest area of the mutated experiment. _

_**Main Stages**_

_**School**__ --- Nelson High School in Fort Ridge is where all of the madness begins, due to a few of the students using Umbrella's products for wounds. A creme called: __**Aqua Cure**__ which is widely known for its quick effects; the creme helps to __re-accommodate __dead cells so that the wound heals faster, though the T-Virus is said to have been one of the main ingredients within this creme. When a few of the students used this product, the T-Virus entered their bloodstream and ultimately reanimated them into zombies. Only a few students and teachers escape the infested school and search for a safe place to hideout for the time being. Half of the group is infected with the Virus but are not showing any signs of fatigue as of yet until some of them begin to mutate into zombies and the un-infected are forced to seal them within a room (The ones that are on the verge of becoming a zombie) the already reanimated corpses are killed off and the group escapes to the police station on the other side of town where they rest up before leaving and searching for answers._

_**Police **__**Station**__ --- Once they make it in the station, all of the survivors search for any type of weapons that can be used to kill off the zombies. They decide to wait it out for a bit and try calling someone, though the line is dead and they are forced to barricade themselves within a room and there, all who have a cellphone call around the surrounding area but they get no response. Jessica assumes that the viral outbreak has spread past the town of Fort Ridge. She calls her father's cellphone and fortunately gets a response. She can hear him breathing hard and assumes the worst (her and her father haven't spoken for a number of years) She tells him of the viral outbreak in Fort Ridge and as he tells her he is sorry before the line goes dead. Her father had also told her that numerous places across the US are undergoing the madness of the T-Viral outbreak and that they are overpowering the government! They later meet up with Sheriff. J. McDonald, who is searching for a safe place to go and they all decide to leave at dusk in police cruisers that are kept in the underground parking lot beneath the police station but they have to leave the room in order to get there and travel far down. Once they are in the parking lot they each divide themselves into groups, 5 take one cruiser and the remaining take the other one. Sheriff .J. McDonald opens the underground tunnel garage as they speed off and drive across the land searching for the core of the T-Viral outbreak which is an underground lab located in a large desolate forest in the US. _

_**Umbrella Facility**__ --- There are many Labs strewn throughout the USA. All in which are used to undergo many experiments within its confinements. Evan Reed discovered a new and improved Virus known as the C.B.Virus which he saw mutate a mere Doberman before his eyes. Before the facility in Pennsylvania was destroyed, Doctor Reed took a single sample of the virus from the floor and the blood from the dead dog. He later used mere dogs and humans to undergo the experiment he was conducting with the help of the new virus. In order to perfect the level of the virus, Evan Reed later injected himself with the virus after he knew all he needed to know about the new super virus!! Days following after, Umbrella is overrun by its own experiments that got out of control and spread the virus further! When the group of survivors from Fort Ridge arrive, they take note of the damage and dead corpses everywhere as well as destroyed pods which were once the home to the early experiments before they escaped..._

_**Umbrella Corporation** __--- Yet another, though one of the largest, lab that belongs to Umb__rella. This lab is said to have an entrance within an old underground cave deep within a densely populated forest located off the coast on its own small island. This lab, though still functioning, has no one operating it and therefore the contained creatures are getting out of control and infecting the ocean surrounding the island known as, Rock Cove. Evan Reed was last seen heading off in that very direction. In a large briefcase he carried along samples of the new found Super Virus and samples of the three other viruses, T-Virus, G-Virus and T-Veronica Virus. He plans to conduct more of his experiments there where the Government will have a harder time locating him. He has already injected himself with the virus and plans to stay in cryogenic containment for the time being which gives the virus enough time to circulate through his entire body in the hopes that he will become the greatest bio-weapon umbrella has ever encountered!_

_**Chapter 1: Escape**_

_Jessica sat there, stunned and at the same time afraid. Something had gone terribly wrong! _

_The students... They just started to have convulsions of some sort and then... nothing... Mr. Hart shook one of the fallen students but received no reply, the student wasn't even breathing! _

_Jessica cried, the first time she had ever cried in her life! She was truly scared, one of her best friends was one of the students who remained unmoving on the floor... _

_Eyes wide open but nothing was happening, no matter how many times Mr. Hart shook the students awake! The boy next to her was shaking, eyes darting to every corner of the room as he placed a hand over his chest and took in deep gulps of air. _

_He was trying to calm down his racing heart, or at least that was what Jessica had thought before a muffled cry left his lips and he fell from his seat. Face as pale as it could possibly get as he continued to have his convulsions and then a few seconds after... nothing. _

_He was dead and Jessica prayed to God that whatever was going around wasn't going to affect her the same as the other students! Her voice cut through the silence within the room, except for the whimpering of the other surviving students. _

"_Mr. Hart..." Her voice trailed off as he looked over at her. _

_She had always known him to be a brave man who never cowered in the face of danger but right now he looked as terrified as the rest of the students. _

"_Should we..." She gestured to the classroom door, face stained with tears. He shook his head. _

"_I don't think its safe." _

"_Why not!?" A student screeched as she stood up from her seat, face beat red as the boy next to her tried to calm her down. _

"_Shouldn't we go to the principle or the police!?" He shook his head yet again. _

"_Like I said. Its not safe now sit down." She did as she was told, now beginning to cry yet again. _

"_Hey, I think Jason is coming back!" Came a voice from the back of the room. _

_Jessica looked over her shoulder as she indeed saw Jason, one of the fallen students, stand up though not all too well it would seem. He stumbled a few times, face almost a grayish colour compared to the rest of the students. _

_He mumbled incoherent words and looked around the classroom until his eyes landed upon Jessica. She was only third row from the back and he stalked towards her as if his very life depended on it! _

_Jessica stood from her seat, her fear having escalated from 5 minutes ago. Especially the way Jason was looking at her!! _

"_Stay away." He paid her no heed and it almost sounded like he had growled a second ago as she backed up and ended up tripping over the fallen body of the boy that had been sitting next to her. _

"_Jason." Mr. Hart called but he still did nothing but continued to chase after Jessica who was screaming for him to stop. That is before the boy she had tripped over gripped her ankle and yanked her towards him. _

_His mouth opened as it seemed like he was trying to take a bite out of her. A loud scream erupted from a student as Jason chewed on a piece of her flesh that used to be her wrist. _

_She held her bleeding flesh while stumbling backwards and hitting the ground. _

"_Your crazy!" Mr. Hart left the body of Stacey on the floor as he grabbed Jason by his shoulders and forced him against a wall, mouth still full of Ashley's flesh from mere moments ago. _

_Jessica didn't want to but she wasn't given a choice! Bringing her free foot against the boy's face, Jessica managed to scurry away from him as he moaned loudly and stood from his spot on the ground. _

_By now, all students were standing from there seats and trying to ward off the crazed students. Mr. Hart had shoved Jason into a near closet as he locked the door as well as the classroom door. _

_The odds weren't that bad, only about 5-6 students had started going crazy while the rest ran for their dear lives! Jessica stood on a desk and began to pry open the vent, screws falling noiselessly to the floor as she let the metal ventilation system fall to the floor as well before calling to the other remaining students and Mr. Hart. _

_It seemed like the 5 crazed students had found an innocent student or two to fight over. They were in another corner of the room, feasting on the student's flesh, his cries falling on deaf ears as everyone hurriedly climbed the desk and pulled themselves up into the ventilation system where they all crawled in a line and didn't stop for anything. _

_Jessica could clearly hear the cries and screeches of other students coming from numerous classrooms. She closed her eyes tightly, praying that all of this was some kind of prank or dream!! But it wasn't... _

_This was a nightmare that had become reality... Finally for what seemed to have been hours, the noises died down and only then did the remaining survivors stop. _

"_Look down there." Melissa whispered. Jessica looked over her shoulder at the girl behind her. _

_Melissa was pointing to another vent that appeared to drop down into another classroom. No the gymnasium!! Jessica smiled as she told everyone to backup. Very quickly her fingers got to work and before everyone knew it, she had the vent un-screwed and thrown aside as she poked her head through. _

_It seemed that they were right above the gym and yet close enough to reach the sturdy ropes attached to the ceiling for when the students had to do rope climbing. The gymnasium was empty, not even a sound erupted from within in... _

_Jessica carefully stuck half her body out of the vent as she firmly gripped the rope and held on for dear life while slowly lowering herself down and onto a blue mat used for landing. _

"_Its okay!" She called up to the others. One by one each and every survivor climbed down the rope until only Mr. Hart remained but not for long. _

"_What's going on!?" _

"_I really have no clue..." Mr. Hart replied. _

_He scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner while looking up towards the ceiling. _

"_Maybe a virus of some sort?" _

_Jessica too thought but shook that out of her head when she heard a whimper coming from a different area of the gymnasium. The origin of the sound seemed to have come from the equipment room located within the room. _

_Jessica, without a weapon, walked towards the closet and knocked on the door a few times._

"_Is anyone in there?" Another whimper came from within before a feminine voice answered. _

"_Who's there?" Jessica drew in a breath. _

"_Mr. Hart's science class." She heard the unlocking of the door from within and moved back to make room for the many students that poured out from within its confinements... _

_Jessica spotted an older woman and quickly recognized her as the gym teacher, Ms. D. Burns. Jessica allowed the two adults to talk while she searched for anyone she knew that would have been with the gym teacher. _

"_Phoebe!?" A black haired girl turned her head to the side and instantly brightened up as she embraced her friend. _

"_Are you okay?" _

"_Yes, I'm fine. What about you?" Jessica looked down at herself._

"_I seem to be holding up..." 'but for how long' was her after thought as Phoebe led her to a secluded area within the gymnasium. _

_They remained quiet, well at least Jessica was, Phoebe was currently whimpering as Jessica went over the events of the day. _

_The last part still made NO sense whatsoever!! What had caused all the students to go all crazy and want to cause physical harm to the other students!? _

_Did they eat something perhaps? That was quite a mystery to Jessica as she was snapped out of her reverie and looked over at Mr. Hart, eyes clouded with worry._

"_Your not hurt?" The gym teacher shook her head, no. _

"_I'm okay, at least for now..." Mr. Hart looked at her curiously. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that unless we get our butts out of this school we'll never see the light of day again!" _

_She shook involuntarily as she let her body hit the back wall. She looked up at the science teacher. _

"_We have to get out of here." She stood straight again. Returning to the middle of the gymnasium with a hard look on her face. _

"_Anyone who has a cellphone, try to reach someone outside of these school walls now." _

_Jessica dug into her handbag that she took everywhere she went, until she found her cellular phone and dialed in her home phone where her mother would surely pick up. She was off work early today. Yet no one was answering the phone. _

_She shut it and threw it into her purse angrily. "I can't get an answer at home." All the other students who owned a cellphone sighed. _

"_No one can get a hold of anyone!" _

"_This is bad." The gym teacher whispered to herself. _

"_The virus has reached beyond this point and has spread..." _

"_What virus?" Came Mr. Hart's question as he eyed her, knowing full well that she was keeping something. _

"_If you have something important to share, then be my guest." _

_She took in a deep breath. _

"_Does anyone recall the incident in Raccoon City around 1998?" _

_Everyone looked dumbfounded but Mr. Hart furrowed his brows. "I think I may..." _

_He looked at his feet for a moment. _

"_The T-Viral outbreak, was it?"_

_Ms. Burns nodded her head, a frown on her lips as she did so. _

"_Yes. The entire city was infected with this so called virus and by dawn the next morning the president bombed the entire place..." _

_Everyone's eyes widened a fraction. _

"_That's not what this is!" A student yelled in denial. "Its just some prank!" _

_Ms. Burns looked at him. "Do you truly believe that someone would go this far just for a mere prank!?" _

_Mr. Hart kept quiet. _

"_We have to face the truth. This is the same virus that infected Raccoon City..." _

_A few students dropped to their knees and began to ball their eyes out. Jessica stayed strong. _

"_Do you know of anything else? Where the virus originated from? The symptoms? Anything!?" _

_Ms. Burns looked over at the girl. "I was doing research a while back and never deleted the file. Its probably still saved in the computer lab." _

_Jessica frowned at that. "How far is the computer lab from here?" Mr. Hart looked at the main doors. _

"_Only down the hall..." _

"_You can't be implying that we leave the gym!? Its the safest place we've got!" Jessica looked downcast. _

"_We need to gather as much information about this virus as possible." _

_Ms. Burns ran her hand down her face. "I do remember that the corporation behind everything was known as 'Umbrella'..." _

_Jessica stopped moving. Stopped breathing. She felt immobile as she stared at the floor, eyes clouded with tears. _

"_My. Father works for Umbrella." Everyone turned to look at her. _

"_Your father is apart of that insane corporation!?" She shook her head. _

"_I haven't heard from him in years!!" _

"_Listen up everyone!" Came Ms. Burns stoic voice. _

"_We have to leave the school and head for the police station west of here." _

_Almost everyone's jaws dropped to the hard floor as they stared at the teacher like she had grown a second head. _

"_You can't be serious!?" She looked over at the girl who had spoken. _

"_Does it look like I'm kidding?" The girl shook her head. _

"_Good. We leave in 15 minutes. Bring any weapons necessary!" _

_Everyone nodded their heads at that as they searched throughout the equipment room for any weapons they could use to protect themselves. _

_Mr. Hart tossed Jessica a long hockey stick as he gave her a sad smile. _

"_We'll make it." She couldn't help but doubt Mr. Hart's words... It would take a miracle to escape the zombie infested school, let alone make it to the police station unharmed or even worse. Dead... _

_A sudden loud bang caused everyone in the room to jump, a few almost seeming to have had heart attacks! Jessica's blue eyes darted over to the entrance to the gymnasium. _

_Indeed, banging was coming from the other side of the double doors as Mr. Hart gathered everyone to a corner of the gym, far away from the doors were the horrific noises were coming from!! _

"_Is everyone ready?" All students nodded their heads as they looked over to where the door was. Jessica gulped down the saliva in her mouth as she tightly gripped onto the hockey stick. _

_So this was it huh? They were all going to die now, was that it!? Jessica narrowed her eyes. No! She wasn't going to give up! She was going to find a way to escape all of this madness!! Even if she had to do it by herself, she was NOT giving up! _

_They couldn't climb back up the rope since they had their weapons with them. So they were going to fight and pray that they would survive this nightmare... _

_Jessica looked over her shoulder towards a small looking girl she had known since she was in the 6th grade. Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders as she blinked uncontrollably. _

_Her pale hand clamped over her mouth, preventing her from barfing. Jessica watched as Amy tried to push down whatever was trying to escape from her stomach but it was overpowering her. Not to mention that Amy didn't look too well to begin with... _

_Her green eyes had lost their brightness and instead were a dull colour, her skin was clammy and grayish. _

"_Ms. Burns! Somethings wrong with Amy!" Said woman looked over at the now vomiting girl as she ran to her side. _

"_Were you bitten!?" The vomiting girl shook her head, no. Ms. Burns was at a loss of what could possibly be wrong with Amy. If she wasn't bitten then there was no chance that she would turn into a reanimated corpse of her former self but these were the symptoms and Amy had them down in spades! _

_By the looks of it, Ms. Burns knew that she hadn't been infected for a long period of time. Maybe a little over 4-5 hours... _

_She took a step back. _

"_She's been infected." _

"_What do you mean!?" Came a students cry. _

"_The T-Virus has somehow entered her blood stream." Everyone took one step back. _

"_She wasn't bitten and I don't know of any other way she could have been infected..." Ms. Burns mused out loud. _

_Amy collapsed in a fit of vomiting as she held onto her stomach for dear life. Her book bag fell from her shoulder and to the hard floor where everything emptied out and rolled around. _

_Ms. Burns began to search through every single content within the bag and stopped suddenly when she came across a small cream like container that had the words, 'Aqua Cure' printed across it. _

_She read everything on the container and let out a sigh. _

"_This is one of Umbrella's creations in pharmaceutical production..." _

_Jessica looked at the small container that Ms. Burns held high in the air for everyone to see. _

"_You apply this to cuts and its supposed to re-accommodate dead cells and heal the wound. This product is what made Umbrella famous worldwide." _

_Jessica searched through her handbag and extracted the same small container labeled 'Aqua Cure'. _

"_You've used some?" Jessica looked over to Ms. Burns as she shook her head. _

"_No, its un-opened..." 'Luckily...' The two teacher asked for every student to search through their bags and pockets for any 'Aqua Cure'. _

_They did and a good amount of the students indeed did have it in their possession. _

"_So this is what's causing all of this mayhem!" Ms. Burns accepted every single container of 'Aqua Cure' and counted how many there was all together. _

"_21." Everyone looked around. _

"_Which means there are 21 of us who are infected with the T-Virus..." _

_Jessica looked over at her. "What do we do?" _

_Ms. Burns cast her gaze to the floor as she took in a deep breath. _

"_Those who have been infected must stay here..." She had ordered the infected students to an area of the gymnasium as the rest stood there looking at them. _

_Amy had been placed in Ms. Burns office located on the far side of the gym. Everyone had guessed that she had already died and come back to life as a zombie. Her moans never fell on deaf ears as well as her banging that persisted. _

"_We have to leave now." Mr. Hart instructed. _

_The infected students were placed within the equipment room, they wouldn't last much longer anyways... Jessica watched as Ms. Burns opened the main doors and poked her head out. It was quiet... Too quiet for her liking but the coast was clear. _

_She waved them over and they obliged to her wishes; now all of the remaining survivors stood outside of the gymnasium, eyes darting to every corner of the hallway they were currently in. _

"_We have to get to that lab..." Whispered Ms. Burns. _

_Everyone nodded their heads and held onto their weapons tightly, afraid to let go... They had just lost half of their group and they couldn't afford to lose anymore!! _

_Walking with quiet steps towards the end of the hallway, Ms. Burns glanced around the corner and quickly pulled back. _

"_Theres one down there." Mr. Hart spoke up. _

"_Everyone ready?" Most of the students nodded their heads and that was good enough for Mr. Hart... He jumped around the corner and took on the zombie, his swings never missing to hit the blasted zombie who seemed to be a reanimated corpse of the Math teacher, Mr. Earls! _

_His head was smashed in as Mr. Hart stomped on his face, ultimately silencing the zombie as everyone began to head further down the hallway. _

_Ms. Burns jiggled the doorknob of the computer lab and opened it half-way so that she could peer inside. Her eyes widened a fraction. The entire room was trashed and not to mention the amount of un-dead within the room! _

_All who were feasting on the flesh of the fallen students who had been caught... She shut the door quickly while shaking her head. _

"_Its destroyed and there are zombies in there..." Everyone cursed under their breaths as they traveled towards the back entrance of the school. It would have a lesser chance of being infesting with zombies and the police station was in that very direction, all they would have to do is walk straight ahead until they reached the town of Fort Ridge. _

"_Let's go!" Ms. Burns pushed open the back doors as everyone stepped out into the fresh air. The sun was beginning to set and by the looks of it it seemed to be at least 6:30 pm... _

_Jessica prayed to God that they made it to the Police Station before the sun completely set and they were cast in complete darkness where it would be harder for them to get around! _

_Jessica cast Mr. Hart a saddened expression as she took a step forwards right after Ms. Burns. They were going to make it through this! No matter how many times that thought crossed her mind Jessica really doubted that they would make it out of this nightmare alive... _

_It was almost nearly impossible! Their enemies were adapted to the night and there sure as hell was more than just a few! According to Ms. Burns, the entire town of Fort Ridge was overrun by these so called zombies!! _

_They were hopelessly outnumbered and increasing by the minute! A loud sound erupted from behind the group of survivors as they turned their heads in that very direction... _

_A zombie. No! 3 zombies were trying to pry open the back doors as Mr. Hart and Ms. Burns held it shut, signaling for the kids to start running, they shook their heads. _

"_We're not leaving you!" Jessica looked around her dim surroundings and in a moment of panic grabbed a large stick and stuck it through the two handles. _

"_Its not going to hold for very long!" Mr. Hart nodded his head as the group moved further out into the zombie infested town... _

_Jessica looked all around her, almost as if she knew a zombie would jump out from the bushes at any given moment; it didn't however... _

_Though her heartbeat refused to slow down even as the group slowed their pace to a quick-walk. Something darted past the group not all too far up ahead which caused everyone to stop and huddle together. _

_Jessica barely managed to dodge what seemed to be a zombie but it seemed too quick and agile to be a mere zombie!! She wasn't given anytime to think before the zombie jumped at her yet again. _

_She smacked it square in the chest and watched with wide eyes as it gave way and collapsed on the floor. _

"_What-" _

"_The hell!?" A student finished. Ms. Burns watched the corpse rise up again as she used the long javelin stick to pierce through the zombie's throat. _

_A disgusting gurgling noise went off as Jessica covered her ears with her hands. It was scaring her to NO extent! _

"_Make it stop! Please!!" Ms. Burns didn't turn her head to look at the group, only inspecting the corpse and identifying it as the reanimated corpse of Mr. Earls! _

_But how could that be!? They had already killed him!! _

"_Does anyone have a lighter!?" No one said anything. _

"_Shit..." _

"_Hey look I found one!" A male student hollered. His name was Trevor Gray, senior in high school. He handed the female the lighter as he stepped away from the corpse of Mr. Earls and stood next to Jessica. _

_He hadn't found the lighter on the floor. Instead he placed it there for fear that he would get in trouble for having a lighter in his possession after the school had an emergency fire drill which was his fault. No one had caught him as of yet... _

"_Why are you burning the corpse?" Ms. Burns looked behind her. _

"_Do you want him to come back and chase us again!?" _

"_I thought we already killed him!?" Another student argued. _

"_We did, but he came back as a 'Crimson Head'..." _

_The students looked dumbfounded by Ms. Burns observations. _

"_A what!?" Jessica asked in confusion. _

"_A Crimson Head is a zombie who's living cells have further died and the T-Virus has further taken charge within the hosts' body. In this case, Mr. Earls..." _

_Ms. Burns removed the javelin from the burning corpse and looked behind her. _

"_So your saying that if we don't burn the dead corpses we're going to be adding a new problem to our situation!?" _

_Ms. Burns nodded her head towards Trevor. "Not only will a zombie come back but it's brain is more adapted and is faster in speed as well as having a new profound weapon. Claws..." _

_Jessica looked at the protruding claws of Mr. Earls and gulped down hard. Thank God she hadn't been scratched because it looked like it would hurt a lot!! _

"_We've got to keep moving." Mr. Hart spoke up suddenly as everyone turned their attention to him. _

"_We don't know how many more 'Crimson Heads' there are wandering around out here..." _

_Everyone felt their heart skip a beat as Ms. Burns took the lead again and all began to walk in the direction of the Police Station. _

_Their only main goal at the moment... And their last if they died before reaching the destination..._

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: **Well, how was that for a first chapter!? The information was necessary because I already had this all typed out and it would give you an understanding of what we would be dealing with later on. _

_And like I already said: 'Some characters from RE 2 will be making an appearance in later chapters' for sure!!_

_Hope you enjoyed it _

_Read and Review_

_LadyMizu15_

_**-**_


End file.
